Forgotten Memories
by Destyy
Summary: Maka has always been a bit melancholic towards everyone since the incident. Now, when she gets partnered up with someone just like her, it leads to forgotten memories being re-opened and revealed. Maka has no clue how to handle this situation. Slightly AU /Chapter 1/ When Maka spoke, you'd better listen closely and take notes. Because Maka Albarn never spoke.
1. Enter thecharacters A new Maka

**Story: **Forgotten Memories

**Chapter: **Chapter 1

**Author: **CutieDestyy

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

"_Class, welcome Soul Eater Evans." Marie Mjölnir's sweet voice rang through the ears of the six/seven year olds. The class turned in their seats to meet the new student. Some flinched, and whimpered in fear at the boys frightening appearance. _

_But there were three little kids, one boy, two girls that welcomed the unusual student with open arms. After all, they were pretty unusual themselves._

"Maka dear! Time for school!" Kami Albarn yelled upstairs to her daughter's room. Kami flipped her long dark brown hair over her shoulder, waiting for her eldest daughter to show her face, indicating that she was going to school today after that fiasco on Friday.

"Coming." A monotonous voice came from the upper-wing of the large mansion; there was the _click _of her metallic boots, indicating that she really was coming.

Maka Albarn, meister/weapon in training, heir to the Albarn Family Fortune, and her mother's unusual eyes, walked down the stairs, the bottom of her boots barely making a sound on the polished steps. Maka turned to her mother with a blank look on her face, making nearby maids and her mother sigh sadly.

Everyone in the Albarn family house-hold, had to see that look every day for three years now, Maka never smiled around her mother and father, only around her sister and few friends, and even then, those smiles were limited.

There was last week, where Kami had seen her older daughters face glowing with happiness, but that didn't last very long.

"I still haven't talked to LD about that…" Kami murmured, she pushed herself off of the wall, motioning Maka to follow her so they could walk to the DWMA.

* * *

…

Maka Albarn was never a really talkative girl, so when she did talk, you had better listen and take notes. Because Maka Albarn, always said something important.

Maybe that's why it surprised Kami so much when her daughter suddenly said 'Hello', to her.

It wasn't like Maka to start up a small conversation; she thought people were only supposed to communicate with each other when necessary. Of course, when Maka was with her friends she was a total hypocrite to that.

"Oh, Maka. You frightened me for a moment there; you don't usually talk casually to me." Kami said, clearing her throat. She didn't want to sound nervous in front of her own daughter. Oh No.

"You're my mama," She said, in the usual 'Stein drawl', as everyone called it, "Why wouldn't I talk casually to you?"

"Oh well," Kami started with a nervous chuckle, "I just thought that you were mad at me for leaving you at such-!"

"Mama that was such a long time ago. And besides, you came back and everyone is happy again. No need to worry about me being angry over such a petty thing."

"Then why…" She started quietly, so quiet her daughter had to lean in to hear her, "Why won't you ever talk to me, Hun? I want to be there for you, but you never even let me know when it's that time of the month, you always let the maids know. I mean, you used to…but now…"

Maka bit her lip, and for a brief moment, Kami thought she saw panic flash over her daughters usually expressionless face, "I just don't want to bother you with my miniscule problems, sorry." By the way Maka had kept the sentence short, and her eyes trained on the ground in front of her, Kami knew that the conversation was over.

So, it surprised them both when she said, "No worries, my little bunny, talk to me whenever you want."

When they finally made it to Maka's school, they were greeted with a loud surprise.

"HAHAHA LOOK! MAKA ALBARN WALKS TO SCHOOL WITH HER MOMMY!" Black*Star yelled obnoxiously, standing on top of one of the tables that were spread around campus. Everyone immediately cracked up laughing, and pointing, while Kami Albarn looked confused as to why one of her daughter's old friends was acting like such a…jackass.

"Don't say a word mama," Maka hissed warningly in her ear.

"Oh, why not! That young man needs a good lesson!"

"Mama!"

"Humph!" Kami said stubbornly, gritting her teeth and trying to ignore all the painful jabs at her daughter she sneaked a look at her, and saw her face completely blank of emotions.

"You're so strong, my Maka…" She whispered to herself quietly, sighing deeply, she looked at her shoes, "Maybe too strong, you no longer need your Mama or Papa,"

* * *

…

Maka, she wasn't alone in the world. She had caring, and loving friends, and a sister, who would stick by her through whatever, no matter what.

But sadly, they didn't attend this school. One did, but, she didn't talk to her in school, so Maka refused to talk to her outside of school. Maka was all alone in this school, and the students there had made it a hobby to point out all of her flaws, so she had to have armor. The only thing to protect her in this school was her armor: her mother.

Her mother was so strong and brave, the spitting image of a hero. She fought with incredible speed and agility, and looked awesome doing it too. Maka wanted to be like her, be able to make a death-scythe, and be legendary around the world. But first, her mother had to get through hardships too, and she had the courage to keep pushing on.

So that's what Maka used: her mother's courage.

But courage, it was just, a small thing compared to madness. It doesn't really match up, and anyone could easily succumb to it, because it was over-whelming. Maka was so close to giving it, because once, she had a taste of madness, letting your anger and fears fuel you…it was great, you had nothing to worry about. The whole world was gone, and you could just…let go.

And that's what Maka needed, to let go. To let go of the mask, that she had been hiding behind for so long, to actually let some emotions slip through. To let everyone finally see, the pain that she was going through. The pain that she had been going through for three years.

"Now," Lord Death started cheerfully, clapping his hands together and looking around the room. There was, Kami and Maka Albarn, with Black*Star and his weapon, his son, and his weapons, Soul Eater Evans, Blair, and Kymil. "What's this I hear about, my son, Maka Albarn, Kymil, and a bet?"

Maka looked over at Kymil, to see that Kymil was glaring angrily at her. Maka inwardly sighed; she wondered when this one-sided feud between them was going to end. Kymil shouldn't be the one so bitter with her, if anything; Maka should be the one raging against Kymil.

"We didn't do anything, it was all Maka-!" Kymil started, with that plastic voice of hers that Maka hated.

"Now Kymil, I find that very hard to believe, especially since Maka never talks. Right Maka?" Lord Death asked, turning to Maka, who was staring anywhere but at the crowd of people there.

"My point exactly." Lord Death said when Maka refused to speak. "Changing the subject for a moment, the teachers have made me quite aware that Soul has no meister and Maka no weapon."

Maka flinched, looking over to the bane of her existence, which she had to see every day when she walked in her home, or at school. Maka was surprised when she saw him looking back at her, but never dared to let it show through her mask. Maka turned her head so that she was looking in front of her, rather than Soul's face. She hated looking at his face, one, because he was the same as her. Hiding under a mask, refusing to let any emotion leak through.

That was Maka's job that was her _thing_, he **dared **tried to do it better than her? Maka didn't think so. But, he probably didn't know that he did it better than her, so Maka wouldn't tell him, nor show any indication of it. She was perfectly content with this silent –one sided- competition of theirs.

"As of now, Meister Maka, and Demon Scythe Weapon Soul are now partners!"

While everyone else shouted out their protests, Maka and Soul stared at each other; Soul raised a curious eyebrow, while Maka's face remained blank. Soul smirked, and Maka flinched. He mouthed, 'Tiny Tits' to her, Maka's reaction: Face turning red, with a stubborn, "Hmph!" She went back to looking at the clouds of the Death Room, now with an emotion on her face. Anger.

"Okay!" Lord Death shouted over the students and retired scythe meister, "Let me ask what Maka and Soul, the two people that are actually _involved _in this, what they think."

Maka wiped her face of the emotion before they could turn to look at her, when they did; her face was completely blank…like always, "Okay," She said softly, after all, Maka Albarn did not talk.

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked, raising an eyebrow towards the frightening looking young man.

"I'm sure." Maka said, nodding softly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kymil and Blair glaring at her, though Blair's was half-hearted, Blair always seemed to be mimicking Kymil.

Maka had never really understood their relationship, Blair was the meister, and Kymil was the weapon. Kymil had to follow the orders of her meister, Blair, but it looked like Kymil ran the show. On top of that, Blair could easily over-power Kymil, with her having magic abilities, but Blair always stayed quiet. Never speaking unless spoken too, it was odd.

"Soul?" Lord Death asked.

"Okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alrighty then, it's settled! Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans are now partners!"

* * *

…

"What do you want?" Maka asked in her usual drawl, not looking up from her book as she waited to be picked up. She already knew who it was.

"I want to apologize." He said, and Maka resisted the urge to scoff. If he wanted to apologize _sincerely, _he would've done it, without having his crew behind him.

"Apology not accepted, go away now." Maka said, turning a page in her book. She waited patiently to hear their footsteps walk away, but that never happened.

"Maka I-!" He protested, stepping closer, Maka slid down the bench, not wanting to be near him anymore then she already had to.

"Have to, as a Shinigami," Maka interrupted him silencing his protest, "Apologize for any improper behavior, internal conflict, or harm I have inflicted upon someone." Maka finally looked up at him, to see his golden vortex eyes pleading, "My mama told me."

"HAHAHA-!" Black*Star shouted, but was interrupted by a car horn honking. All of their heads turned to a blue mustang, with a girl with black hair and shades' covering her eyes was waving at Maka.

Maka stood up, "Thank you for attempting, but that apology will never be accepted, I will never forgive any of you for anything you have done. I know that as I'm saying this, you're thinking about hitting me. I do not care, do as you will," Maka got her messenger bag, stuffing her book and side, "But please, do it tomorrow."

Maka walked odd towards the mustang, her face still staying blank, until she looked back at the group. The rest of the group was talking with each other, and pointing at her…all except Soul. When he caught her staring at him, he smirked and winked.

And as her friend pulled out from the parking lot of the DWMA, asking her tons of questions, Maka knew one thing.

She was in deep shit.

* * *

**A/N: **YAY! I decided to back-track and make it more like the original, with more plot twists and even longer! I hope you enjoyed this, excuse my grammar and spelling, I really wanted to post this today!

**Reviews lessen Maka's melancholic behavior. **

**FAVS/FOLLOWS make Soul and Maka's bond grow stronger!**

**Bye! **

-CutieDestyy


	2. A soundless Maka hates a talkative Soul

**Chapter:** Chapter 2

**Story: **Forgotten Memories Redo!

**Author: **CutieDestyy

**Reviews: 8 **

* * *

**A/N: **I usually put this at the bottom but this is urgent. I really hadn't noticed how long it took me to update. I posted on my first day of school and this is the….uh….anyway…

* * *

…

Maka's hand shot up to quickly wipe away the tears that managed to escape. She took a deep breath as she plopped down on her soft bed. Maka bit her lip, drawing blood as she stared at an old picture from when she was 15. The good days…when Soul was still her…friend, and Black*Star didn't act like a _complete _ass to her when she walked down the halls.

When she didn't just sit at home and _read _all read all the time, when she didn't just drown in all the problems _she _had the power to fix. When she still had a passion for making people happy, and singing. She had loved to sing back then; Tori had posted over a hundred of those videos on the internet.

She was going to have to take them down now.

They were getting too dangerous; she was being recognized by strangers, and by some of her classmates. She was getting noticed, and people were starting to _talk _to her.

But that wasn't the dangerous part.

Soul was in almost all of the videos.

They were usually by accident, Tori would be recording, and she would accidently get Soul on camera. Tori didn't have the steadiest of hands. That was mostly due to Black*Star constantly bumping into her, and trying to tell her the corniest jokes that Maka had ever heard.

Maka let a small grin worm its way onto her face.

"_What did the digital clock say to the grandfather clock?"_

"_What Black*Star?" _

"_Look grandpa, no hands!" _

"_You're an idiot, Star…" _

Maka shook her head, the grin turning into a melancholic smile as she got her messenger bag.

* * *

…

Maka slowly got up, fixing her skirt so her underwear no longer showed. She really needed to start wearing longer skirts….or pants. As she walked to her desk in the back of the room, Maka tried to shove out the laughter of the other students.

"Okay, okay students. Stop laughing or you all have detention!" Marie shouted, face red from anger. She looked at Maka sympathetically; face returning its natural color. That's what Maka loved about Social Studies, Ms. Marie was her teacher. The only thing she hated about it was it was actual _social studies_, everyone was assigned a partner, and they had to present a report about their partner at the end of the year.

"_It will help you just in case you need to do a group resonance!"_

Maka had inwardly rolled her eyes, muttering, "_Then why do we have to have only __**one **__partner?" _But Maka knew why she had started this class, from the very beginning she had only wanted to play match maker.

"Kymil and Soul…I'm changing Kymil's partner to Blair…" Ms. Marie said, and then two twin squeals coming from said girls' resounded in the room, "…And Soul's partner to Maka, since they're already weapon/meister partners."

Appalled gasps from girls, hoots of victory from guys –happy they didn't have to pair up with Maka Albarn because _Oh god, that would be __**terrible**__- _and silence from both the meister and the weapon.

"Okay! Now that we have everyone partnered, officially this time, I don't want to change people partners _again_, because a certain meisters decides to toy with emotions…" Marie glared pointedly at Kymil and Kidd, the afore mentioned smiling sweetly while the latter bowed his head in shame.

"I want everyone to start working with their partners, but I have to say, if you think you're going to learn everything about your partner for 45 minutes each week, you are sadly mistaken."

Maka reluctantly looked up from her corner in the back of the room, to see Black*Star actually _raising his hand_, rather than shouting out. That's when she noticed that his weapon was absent, _'He must act out just to get attention from __**her, **__rather than attention from everyone.' _ Maka realized. _'He did the same with Tori, oh! I wonder if he still remembers and likes her…probably not. He has Tsubaki now, and Tori did say that she was only going to stay with him until he got a weapon…' _

"Hey, flat-lands, you awake in there?" A voice said beside her, making Maka jump and turn around slowly. After realizing it was her new obnoxious partner, she let out a silent sigh, and turned back around to Black*Star, who had given up being polite and was resorting to yelling again...

"…MARIE YOUR GOD DOESN'T HAVE A PARTNER!"

And that was when Maka decided Black*Star was an idiot.

"…Ey…Hey! Tiny-tits!" Maka spun around to the seat behind her, to be met with a grinning and satisfied Soul.

"What." She said, trying to keep the venom from seeping through that would only make him cockier, knowing that he had successfully riled her up.

"I usually don't care about this crap, but my parents said they were gonna' take away my motorcycle, if I didn't get my grades up."

Maka stayed silent, already hearing the gossip pile up one on top of the other, lie after lie after lie. Girls hissing into their friend's ear about _"OMG THAT BITCH…" _about her, and Soul. The bane of her existence the ache in her chest that continued to pound against her brain and vocal cords, demanding to be shouted out to the world, because _it wanted to be __**out, **_**Damnit!**

Maka looked at the incisions from behind her bangs, the incisions being everyone. Everyone in the room that had ever bullied or ridiculed her teased her or mocked her. They were her wounds; every time they said something to make her feel bad about herself they wounded her even further, but Maka….Maka loved them.

Wounds they bled, even if they were figurative rather than literal. Wounds, they all bled, no matter what they were. And wounds, the bleeding always stopped somehow, they always closed up, but Maka didn't want hers to close.

As funny, or sad, as that may sound it was the truth. Maka had absolutely no intention for her wounds to be closing, the pain from her incisions subsided the never-ending pain in her chest.

So, no matter how mean or hurtful the comments got…

"_Bitch…"_

Maka would always love them.

"_Whore…"_

If Maka answered Soul right then, it would get even worse…

Or, she could get _real _incisions…

Maka turned to Soul in her chair fully, being greeted with happy crimson eyes, "What do I need to know about you?"

Maka feigned thought for a moment before answering quietly, "I hate you."

* * *

**A/N: **Haha. Oh, Maka how we love you and your burning hatred for Soul (Which will be explained more in the next chapter.) Please don't be mad about the short chapter, I can't believe it took me a month and a day to update! (I started then restarted this about 7 times But don't worry, I've already started on the next chapter, and it's going to be longer because….Crona and my lovely O/C's are going to be introduced! And we get to see our stupid babies hating P.E together…sorta…

**Edit: Oh wow, exactly one month for me to update.**

**Next Chapter: The Crona Arc Part 1**

_Maka hated…_

_Soul hated… _

_P.E. _


	3. GDI It's the Crona Arc! Part 01

**Chapter**: Chapter 3

**Story:** Forgotten Memories

**Author**: CutieDestyy

**Reviews**: 4

**I don't own Soul Eater**.

**A/N**: Sorry this is so late, had to get a new keyboard…types like a dream… and then I spent a lot of time editing.

* * *

_The _**Crona **_Arc_

_Part 1_

* * *

"_He hurt you Crona…" _Medusa hissed in her ear, Crona distinctly felt one of her snakes' tongues dart out and lick her cheek, moistening it and making the girl cringe in disgust. She didn't want to be here anyway, she wanted to be away from the horror of a person she was forced to call mother.

"He was being blackmailed." Crona protested softly, which she instantly regretted when the previous snake opened its' jaw and sunk its teeth into her arm. Crona could feel its venom slowly sleeping into her, awakening her weapon.

"_Now, now, Crona, we both know that he could've gotten out of_ that_ easily, now don't we?_" Crona knew, it was hard not to know, which left her all the more confused about someone she was supposed to have loved. This made her hurt worse, and the demon inside of her arising.

Crona Gorgon, quiet and timid she was. If you were to casually pass her, you would barely notice her if wasn't for that shock of pink hair she had. With a weak build, weaker than most women meisters would have, she was definitely someone you would pass by. Her occasional twitching and stuttering the few times she talked. That was nothing, because she was just a speck. Crona Gorgon, an insignificant little creature she was. Barely worth your time.

So, why, why would someone, who could've just overlooked her, do this, and cause so much internal conflict and damage?

Crona did not know.

But Medusa knew.

Medusa knew everything.

"_Let go of him…" _

_Medusa was Queen. _

"_You were nothing to him…"_

_Medusa. Ruled. _

**{Godammit it's the Crona Arc}**

"Okay!" Sid shouted, "Weapons over there, Meisters over here!" Sid looked around at all the running teens, counting each of them off of his list.

"Let's see…Albarn… Albarn?" Sid looked around, seeing everyone already split up into the two groups, 12 meisters, 12 weapons, quickly counting them, he discovered that there were only 11 meisters. Sighing deeply under his breath, without looking behind him he shouted, "Albarn, off the bleachers (1), go dress out now!"

Kids started snickering as Maka despondent as always, hopped off the bleachers towards the locker rooms, accidently entering the boys' first, making people laugh louder. Sid scowled at the particular people that were laughing.

"Black*Star, Robinson, Evans, Blair, Thompson, 50 pushups now!" They groaned while the rest of the class snickered at them, "Scratch that, everyone, pushups until Maka comes out of the locker room," Grinning at the pissed faces of his students, he called out to Maka, "Maka, go _real _slow!"

And comply she did, it took her 15 minutes to come out of the dressing room(2), which meant 25 more minutes to actually start training in P.E, Maka didn't care if she was losing precious training time, she was just content that the people she loathed the most got what they deserved.

"HUT, TWO, THREE, FOUR, KNEES HIGH BEI FONG!" As Maka exited the locker the locker room, she turned her head towards the girls who were jogging; she spotted her best friend, Tori, panting heavily as her face turned so red it would make a tomato jealous. Maka felt sorry for her, Nygus was a tough teacher. Tori was in the same class as Patty, the special education class, Patty wasn't supposed to be in there, but she was because her weapon form wasn't as stable as her sisters' yet.

Tori was in the part of the school that the EAT and NOT classes lovingly called the 'Normie Sec.,' where the library was. Maka's little sister, Maki, was there alongside Tori's adopted little sister, Blue*Star, they attended the school after Lord Death blew up their academy in an accident that 'Shall not be mentioned, under no circumstances. Ever.'

When Maka walked out onto the field where the rest of the class was glaring at her for taking too long, Maki started waving to her, optimistic as always, and Maka had the sudden urge to smile. Maki, her little sister, was an unusual girl. With snow white hair, and shark-like teeth, she definitely wasn't the girl who looked like she had a fortune behind her. But neither was Soul, and he had his own fan club.

Maki learned at a young age that she didn't look like the rest of her family, and that she wasn't normal. That's where the optimism came from; she learned that no matter what, things were okay as long she had someone by her side. She seemed like the perfect girl, right? Wrong, Maki had more flaws then Maka had toes and fingers, _combined. _But Maki liked that, it made her seem all the more human.

"HEY, TORI, HI!" Maka heard a loud voice beside her, snapping her out of her reverie. Her eyes darted to the right, and saw Black*Star waving enthusiastically to Tori, who waved back with just as much excitement.

Tori Bei Fong, soccer player, softball player, basketball player, _former Shibusen High cheerleader, singer, rapper, _heir to the Bei Fong fortune, the girl with the crazy artificial green hair, intertwined with her ebony locks. Also known as the girl who shoved a baseball bat up a guy's butt when he dared speak to her. And known as the girl whose temper was so fiery you might get burned. Or the girl who never spoke to any boy, _ever. _

Even if you didn't personally know Tori Bei Fong, you'd know that she was 5'7, had a dark shade of emerald eyes, and had a strong hate for the male species…or any species, she hardly liked hers without all the drama she endured.

So it might surprise you, that after the 'Normies' were through jogging, she walked over to Black*star and _she _initiated the conversation.

Maka's eyes darted to Kymil, while she stepped away from Black*Star and Tori, who were speaking like they hadn't seen each other in years. Which was true, but Black*Star couldn't possibly have remembered the incident.

Kymil's azure eyes narrowed with suspicion towards Maka's best friend since kindergarten. Maka knew that look; she knew it all too well. Kymil had an intention. Intention to harm.

An evil smirk spread its way across her face like butter, she flipped her long, glossy dark hair over her shoulder, and purposefully walked over to Tori and Blue*Star.

_BRRRRINGGGGGGG!_

Maka let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding, as Sid's whistle rang loud in the ears of his students.

"Okay! Stretches first!"

Maka hated P.E

**{Goddammit it's the Crona Arc}**

Soul hated P.E.

He loathed it with a burning passion that could not be quelled.

First: Gym Shorts.

Anyone wonder why Soul always wore jeans in the desert?

Because he hated his legs.

Soul groaned as he changed into the cursed gym shorts, exiting the small stall moments after. He was soon met smug smirks, grins, and teasing eyes.

Soul sighed irritably, pushing his way past the boys who were silently berating him for getting stuck with, _'Oh my __**god, **__Maka Albarn,' _Soul was just happy he was in a different part of the locker room from Black*Star, then the real hell would've started. Soul quickly shoved on his sneakers, taking off his head band and shaking his shaggy white hair. He looked back at the boys to see they had stopped being attentive to him – _thank death- _and were no goofing around with girls' bras they stole.

Soul rolled his eyes, muttering, "So uncool," Knowing that Sid, or even worse, one of the girls, could enter at any time and catch them, and Soul would make sure to stand far away so he wouldn't get-

"What the fuck, dude? Is that Kymil's bra?!" He shouted; face flushing gradually as one of the boys pulled a lacy green bra out of their black gym bag.

The boy grinned and laughed, strapping the bra on, "Yea, amazing what you can find in the Death Club bathroom stalls."

"E-E-EWWW, you mean you've had that for **three days?!**" A boy shouted, another shout soon following.

"Bro, you put that on a little _too_ well!"

"Aye, that's because I actually have a girlfriend."

"KILL 'EM SEAN!"

"Like you even have a girlfriend, Sean, Angela broke up with you after five minutes!"

"OOOH!"

"KILL 'EM!"

"NAH, NAH, MAN! That was-!"

Soul rolled his eyes, running out the east wing of the expensive locker room, walking towards Kymil, and her friends.

"Okay!" Sid shouted, "Weapons over there! Meisters over here!"

Soul felt a tug on his arm, and saw Kymil looking up at him innocently, "Come on, Soul, stop staring into space," She said quietly, a soft smile adorning her face, which in turn, made Soul smile.

Kymil was sweet, and quiet and gentle, when she was around him, and his family. She wasn't as bitter and slutty or tough as everyone perceived she was, she actually had a delicate personality that Soul secretly admired.

"…go dress out now!" Soul heard the loud zombie shout, looking over his head, he saw Maka Albarn hop off the bleachers, even though her face was as blank as ever, he could see a spark of loathe towards Sid as some people chuckled.

Soul raised an eyebrow, amused that she could actually hate someone other than himself as she had countlessly made sure he knew. The thought made him laugh out loud, making Sid's eye brow twitch irritably as him and his friends laughed.

"…..Everyone, pushups until Maka comes out of the locker room," Sid grinned at the groans of his students, "Maka, go _real _slow!"

Soul rolled his eyes as he got in position, _he really hated P.E_

_**{Goddammit it's the Crona Arc}**_

"Okay, everyone dress back in, and sit on the bleachers until the bells ring!" Sid shouted Nygus right beside him as she said the same thing to her students. Maka stood up, having nearly collapsed after she ran she was fast, yes, but still human, and still got tired. She felt a nudge on her shoulder, seeing Tori grin at her, then run off to get dressed. Maka resisted the urge to roll her eyes and followed the rest of the girls into the hell that was known as the locker rooms.

Moments later, Maka escaped, barely managing not to punch someone in the face. Cursing under her breath, she made her way to the top of the bleachers, this procedure new to her since she's never had a weapon, and never had to attend P.E until now.

"Sup mi amigo." Maka heard a slightly loud, but not loud enough to attract the attention of others, and rough voice say to her. She looked beside her to see Tori smiling brightly at her, "It means my friend in Spanish…I think. I wasn't paying attention when Marie was teaching because Patty was talking about something…I can't really remember…" Tori frowned, desperately trying to remember what was said to her.

"Tori," A voice sighed from above her, Maka looked up to see Tori's adopted sister Blue*star. Blue*Star was a pretty, and quite intelligent girl with short, choppy shockingly bright blue hair and green eyes. Blue*Star wished to be addressed by simply, 'Blue', since it was her favorite color, but everyone insisted on calling her 'Star,' since it fitted her unique and outgoing personality. As similar as they may seem, Black*Star and Blue*Star were different in more ways than one.

While Black*Star happily boasted about how awesome he was, Blue*Star opted to be all show, and not talk. As ready as Blue*Star was to try new things, she thought about the consequences, sure she did it anyways, but at least she thought about what would happen if she did it.

"When are you ever going to stop listening to Patty blab on about absolutely _nothing, _and start actually paying attention in class? Joanna and Don will surely take away your electronics if you don't get your grades up," Blue*Star scolded, plopping down as her mandatory uniform skirt flew up. Maka raised an eyebrow, unsure of why she addressed her parents by their first names after 9 years of living with them.

Tori snorted irritably, her eyes narrowing at her younger sister, "Oh _Star," _Blue*Star hissed at her, "When are going to stop being _such _a **snore, **and actually _do something." _

"For your _information, sis," _Blue*hissed with such a viciousness it made Maka flinch, "I do something! I just joined the baseball team, you should know this, we had practice _yesterday!" _

Maka looked in-between the two sisters, faces red from their frustration with each other.

"I meant something _not _school related!" Tori shouted, drawing the attention of several people, "You-!"

"Guys…." A voice droned in front of them, their heads snapping toward the person you dared interrupt them, "Calm your tits, what the hell is this fight for anyhow?"

Maka resisted the urge to smile, silently thanking Maki for coming in time; death knows she couldn't break up a fight between the Bei Fong sisters even if she wanted to.

Maki's calm, collected demeanor proved a good influence towards many people when they were angry. Including some as stubborn as the Bei Fong siblings, who calmed down after a few minutes of deep breaths.

"Blue*Star was grilling me _again, _for not paying attention in class when she knows that I have a hard time to," Tori said, crossing her legs and arms proudly. Maka looked to Blue*Star who was pinching the bridge of her nose in aggravation.

"Well, you could've just stated that calmly, but you called me a snore!" Blue*Star ground out between clenched teeth. Maka watched as an easy grin made its way across her little sisters face as she looked towards Blue*Star in amusement.

"The truth hurts, Blue." She said her grin growing as she watched Blue get flustered, and Tori started snickering.

Maka shook her head, a small smile slipping on her face for a second, and then sliding back off. She loved her friends, they were crazy, and fun, and entertaining. They kept her happy when she wanted to die. They knew she was fragile and knew what topics to stray away from and what topics to express freely. They loved and adored her no matter how many times her mood swung, and that's what she loved most of all. They kept her mood steady, and calm, kept her from raging on everyone. Especially Crona….

Maka took in a shark intake of breath, her friend's current conversation stopping instantly, "Maka…" Tori said softly, "What's the matter?"

Maka's eyes slipped shut, and then re-opened, everyone's souls in her view. Being a beginner Soul Preceptor, she could only see souls, their basic emotions, and the souls of the people she communicated with the most.

"Where's…" She whispered softly, lips barely moving as she closed her eyes, and tried again.

"Where's….where's my Crona?"

* * *

_**A/N:** This is so different from the original, man it's not even funny. But anyways, I hope this chapter met your expectations! In a few days, or maybe weeks, I'll be coming out with Forgotten Memories: One-shot collection. Basically a side story of my O/C's that I will state whether or not it connects to the original. But Maka and Soul in all them will be in there. And pleaseeee go check out Inseparable. It's my baby, I worked so hard on it and everyone's just pushing it aside…_

_Please review, I hope you liked this chapter! And yes, I notice that I use 'Was', a lot. I went on an online editor and apparently my writing sucks monkey balls. The next chapter will be better! Promise. _

_-DESTYY (changed meh name!) _


End file.
